Departure
by blitzburn
Summary: This is a simple fanfic about sasuke and his depature of the leaf based on the Naruto episode. Not good at summarys mild lemon oneshot


A/N: Hey everyone j

A/N: Hello everyone Blitzburn here. This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be kind with the reviews. No flames please constructive criticism is welcome though. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Departure

"Why, Why is he so strong. Where did he get that kind of strength? Has he really surpassed me? Was Itachi right? Do I really have enough hatred."

Sasuke was still thinking about his fight with Naruto. Even though he fought Naruto he still couldn't believe he'd become so strong, but how? Had Naruto done some new special kind of training, and what was that new jutsu he had. It was just as strong if not more stronger than his Chidori. If it would have hit him he would have died. These thoughts ran through Sasuke's head ever since his fight with Naruto atop of the hospital after the whole Aoi situation. While Sasuke was pondering this Sakura was think about what happened as well?

"Sasuke, why are you doing this. Why can't you let us help you? Oh Sasuke if you could only understand." Sakura still couldn't believe that Sasuke and Naruto had almost killed each other."If it wasn't for Kakashi Sensei they might have killed each other. And what did Naruto mean by what he said that this is their problem and that she should stay out of it? Don't they understand that I want to help them? Why is it always like this? They're always moving ahead and getting stronger but I'm always three steps behind them. Always a problem, nothing more than a burden."

As Sakura wiped away her tears she finished getting dressed and went outside to wait for Naruto. Maybe she could talk to him and get some answers. Meanwhile Sasuke had come to a decision.

"I've decided, I'll join the sound and become more powerful, then I'll KILL Itachi." Sasuke was done thinking. After his encounter with Orochimarus underlings he decided that the best thing for him was to go and join Orochimaru. He knew he was betraying his village but he didn't care. No one understood his pain, his struggle so why should he care how he and Naruto freed Kakashi from Zabuza or how Sakura cried when she thought that he was dead. He shouldn't care about how it was Naruto who saved Sakura from Garra or how it was Naruto Itachi wanted. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't need these thoughts. He had no longer had any comrades; the only thing he needed was power.

As Sasuke finished packing his things he looked at the picture of him and his former team mates as he laid the picture on it's face and he began to head for the village gates.

Elsewhere Sakura was still waiting. She had just come back from Sasuke's house but he wasn't home. She went every where he usually was at with but no luck. She kept looking even though she knew where he was headed. She began to walk towards the village gates.

"Finally I'll get the power I need to kill Itachi" thought Sasuke. Sasuke was only a few feet away from the leaf's gates when Sakura walked in front of him. They just stared at each other, Sakura wishing things could go back to the way they were. Sasuke was wishing for her to get out of the way.

"So you really are leaving." "So." "Please Sasuke don't go." Why? Why do you have to do everything alone? Me and Naruto and Kakashi sensei want to help you." "Shut up. You don't know me or my pain; you don't know what I have to live with so don't give me that because I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." Sakura could only stare at Sasuke as he walked by her. She didn't want to lose Sasuke but she knew she was. She did the only thing she could; She told the truth.

"Sasuke, please don't go. Please I love you. Oh god you don't know how much I do. Sasuke I'll do anything but please don't leave me I'll even help you get your revenge. Just don't go." She began to cry but when she noticed he didn't stop walking she began to break down.

"Sasuke if you go I'll scream." Suddenly he stopped and turned around. He slowly walked towards her until they stood face to face. "Sakura I don't want to hurt you but I have to do this." "Sasuke we can help you, just stay with us, with me." "Sakura."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and did something that surprised her. He kissed her. Softly and tenderly at first. He held her as he laid her on the park bench. "Sakura let me take away your pain." Sakura's eyes were open wide. She had always dreamed of this, but now it was really happening. She kissed Sasuke back as her thought turned to being held and kissed by Sasuke as she began to make love to the only man she loved. Sasuke knew what he was doing and in his mind he felt bad. He was taking advantage of Sakura and her feelings but he had no other choice. Besides he couldn't lie he had wanted this as well. Sasuke looked at Sakura on last time before he showed her just how much he loved her as the to became one.

As Sasuke took Sakura back to her house, he laid her on her bed and went back to the village gates and with one last look at his former home he left the leaf village, forever. While in the outskirts of the village Sasuke saw Orochimaru's sound squad. Once they told him that he was their new leader they were off but something was on their minds.

"Sasuke who was that girl" Kidomaro asked, but he got no answer. Was she your girlfriend?" he inquired. "Of course stupid why else would he do what he did." Tayuya replied. Sasuke stopped as well as the rest of the sound four.

"She's not my girlfriend and there is only one reason why I did what I did." Sasuke then gave them a stare so cold it would make even Orochimaru shake with fear and pleasure seeing the cold demeanor which Sasuke had." I did it so she would shut up. She was being annoying." As Sasuke turned back he and the rest of the sound four ran off into the night and into the forest with only their silhouettes showing as they ran into the night.

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you saw the episode of Naruto you will notice that some of the scenes I put into the fan fic. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the story Read and Review and please no flames.


End file.
